The present invention relates generally to adapter modules, and more particularly to improvements in adapter frames receive modules with a module retention assembly that is used to engage the module in place or to release it from engagement with the adapter frame.
Adapter frames or modules are used in many different applications and are usually used to contain an electrical component, such as an optical transceiver or a cable to board connector. Adapter modules are used in a wide variety of applications that range from simple connecting faces between hard (copper) conductor wiring to more sophisticated applications that may involve optical fibers, flexible or printed cables, etc. In many instances, adapter modules house converters that are used to convert optical signals or electrical signals or electrical signals to optical signals. These modules are used to convert high speed signals from either copper to optical or optical to copper, while maintaining the signals at high speeds, such as in the gigabit range. These adapter modules are placed into adapter frames that are usually attached to a circuit board, and the modules are retained in place in the adapter frames by retention means.
One such retention means is the use of thumbscrews. These thumbscrews are difficult to operate in environments with many cables, for the user has to move the cables to the side when installing, removing or reconfiguring the cables. Thus, these adapter modules are not easily pluggable.
Adapter modules may also have some sort of engagement mechanism or assembly integrated therewith which serves to engage with and disengage from a corresponding adapter frame. Repeated engagement and disengagement cycles may result in wear to the adapter frame at areas of contact with the module engagement mechanism. If there is a close tolerance between the adapter frame and the module engagement mechanism, the wear that occurs may adversely affect the engagement between the module and its adapter frame.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved adapter frame that provides resistance against wear due to repeated engagement cycles with a module and which has improved mounting members disposed on the frame.